1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push nut which is caused to engage with a thread groove of a bolt simply by being pushed onto the bolt, and which functions as a nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push nut which can be fixed simply by pushing onto a bolt does not require a tool such as a wrench, and has good attachment workability. Therefore, a push nut is used as means for attaching a part of an automobile or the like, and particularly suitable for use in the case where a work of attaching a part must be gropingly conducted while inserting a hand into a narrow space.
EP 0750122A1 discloses a push nut including: a base plate in which a bolt passing hole is disposed in a center portion; and two engaging pieces which extend from a pair of opposing sides of the base plate, respectively. In the engaging pieces, base portions are folded back into a U-shape, and tip end portions extend to a surrounding of the bolt passing hole. The push nut is configured so that, when a bolt is pushed into the bolt passing hole, the two engaging pieces are fitted into a thread groove of the bolt, thereby performing locking.
EP1182369A2 discloses a push nut including: a base plate which is substantially circular, and in which a bolt passing hole is disposed in a middle portion; and three engaging pieces which extend from three circumferential positions of the base plate, respectively. In the engaging pieces, base portions are folded back into a U-like shape, and tip end portions extend to a surrounding of the bolt passing hole. The push nut is configured so that, when a bolt is pushed into the bolt passing hole, the three engaging pieces are fitted into a thread groove of the bolt, thereby performing locking.